Just A Moment
by NicCageLover23
Summary: Cyd and Shelby 17 and juniors in high school attempt to ignore why they linger a little too long when hugging or how they stare a little too long into each other's eyes. With high school, comes drama and difficult times can they make it through? Will they voice their unrequited feelings? Prolly out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Cyd, would you wake up on time already?" Shelby asked fully ready for the day and clearly annoyed.

"Why Wake up on time when we can time travel?" Cyd asks as she rolls over to face the blonde. She smiles at the annoyed girl standing over her.

"It doesn't mean we should abuse it. We could use our powers for less petty things you know." Shelby scoffs. Sensing something is wrong with the normally bubbly blonde Cyd simply says, "I'm sorry next time i'll get up on time okay?" Shelby just nodded as she slid into the nearest chair. "So what's wrong?" Cyd asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. When Shelby didn't respond, Cyd began to get ready for the day hoping to get her best friend back on track.

"It's Naldo." Shelby finally said. Cyd felt like she got punched in the stomach. She didn't know why. Shelby is her best friend she shouldn't feel upset that the blonde liked Naldo, but for some reason, she couldn't fathom the thought of the two together, holding hands, kissing. It made her sick just thinking about it. She mustered up all the strength she had and replied with, "What happened."

Cyd patiently waited for the blonde to reply as she slipped her black combat boots on, now ready for school. "He asked me out."

Cyd felt disappointed but didn't know why so she attempted to hide it and choked out, "So you said yes, what's the problem?"

"I didn't say yes. That is the problem." Shelby replied instantaneously

"Oh well why didn't you?" Cyd said while hiding her glee.

"He's great and I like him but i don't know i feel like there's something else, maybe? It's stupid really."

Cyd walked over to Shelby and pulled her to her feet. "You are not stupid and nothing you think is stupid either." She grabbed the blonde's hands and looked into her eyes. At that moment to the two teens seemed lost in each other's' eyes., but the moment was soon ended by Shelby's somber voice.

"What should i do i regret not saying yes."

Cyd really wanted to play dumb and tell her she didn't know what to do, but no matter how she was feeling Shelby was way more important. "Just go and tell him you would love to go out with him" Then a light went off in her head, "Or duh, we go back in time and this time you say yes! Duh Imma genious love me,"

Shelby lunged into Cyd's arms hugging her real tight. "That's a great idea." she mumbled into the brunette's shoulder. Cyd wrapped her arms around her best friend and never wanted the hug to end but knew soon Naldo would get to hug her like this, but why she wanted to hug Shelby like that she couldn't quite figure out yet.

Shelby looked at Cyd and felt a little disappointed that she was so on board with her and Naldo dating, but of course there was no reason to right? She would date Naldo, and Naldo would love her. Who was she kidding there was something missing. Something she couldn't place. Someone maybe, she didn't know. Looking at Cyd again Shelby said, "Well let's go, I mean if you want to." She still left room for Cyd to back out like she wanted her to. For some odd reason, she wanted Cyd to be against her and Naldo dating, but of course the brunette was supportive as ever and pulled her in for a time travel hug. Just like that they were back a few minutes before Naldo asked Shelby out.

"Sooo where did he ask you out." Cyd asked, and Shelby could've sworn there was a bit of a harshness that wasn't supposed to be there.

"The park," Shelby replied wrapping her hand around Cyd's. It felt nice the warmth from the brunette's hand made her feel complete, but that was just how best friends were right?

"Okay well come on Shelbs" Cyd replied while pulling her out of the house and towards the park.

Once there Shelby really wished she was back in her room watching some silly movie with the loyal brunette, but of course she had to fix things with Naldo. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the kooky boy walking near the benches and exhaled unsure of what to do until Cyd squeezed her hand, "You got this," the brunette whispered.

Shelby walked over to the hat wearing kid and smiled, "Hey Naldo"

"Hey Shelbs," he answered with a gleeful tone as always. He smiled for a second then creased his brow, "So i was thinking, i kind of think I like you. You know because with my heart eyes i can see us together, So with that being said would you do me the honor going out with me."

"Like on a date?" Shelby asked playing dumb and avoiding the answer just like last time.

"Yeah like a boyfriend slash girlfriend kinda date?"

"Uh um y-yeah i uh i yeah i'd love to." Shelby said through gritted teeth. Why she said yes she didn't know, but it made her feel sick at her stomach. She looked over at Cyd who gave her a thumbs up, and oddly began admiring her in more than a friendly way. Saying yes to Naldo was a worse idea than she thought.

 **Hey guys this is my first fic and I just want to ask you to be gentle please. I will try yo update but if I'm not updating pm me and be like get your lazy but up and update. So I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and it's rated T for now but it may change. Thank you please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shelby sat on her bed a picture of her and Cyd from freshman year in her lap. It had been three weeks since she had said yes to Naldo. Three weeks she wished she could take back. Three weeks since she had hugged Cyd. Three weeks of torture, but in those three learned something. She didn't love Cyd like just a friend. She lover her as more. She would catch herself staring at Cyd a little too long in the mornings, just wishing she had the courage to end it with Naldo and begin with Cyd.

"Hey Shelbs" Naldo greeted as he randomly appeared in her room interrupting her from her thoughts, He gingerly gave her a kiss on her forehead and sat down beside her.

"Don't call me that." Shelby mumbled, more anger than she had intended, but at this point she just wanted to be friends with Naldo again not anything more.

"What? Why not? Cyd calls you it all the time?" Naldo sounded confused (more confused than normal).

"Yes Cyd does call me that and it's our thing. Not" Shelby points between her and Naldo "Ours"

"Oh I'm sorry than, I will just call you Shelby" he smiled at her and leaned for a kiss on the lips, but she turned just in time. All he got was her cheek. "Shelby, why can't I kiss you on the lips?" Naldo sounded hurt.

"Not yet Naldo now can I have some alone time?" Shelby dismissed him as if he were trash, but at that moment that was how she felt. Stupid hormones.

As soon as Cyd saw Naldo leave, She decided she could head up to the room. She never thought she walk into to see the cheerful blonde look so distraught after seeing her boyfriend. Deciding she get over her feeling and be a best friend, Cyd walked over to Shelby and said "Whatever the jerk did to make you like this. I'll hurt him because of it."

Shelby breathily laughed and replied with "He didn't do anything. I'm just a jerk who doesn't understand why I can't just like him instead of you." Cyd watched with hopeful butterflies as Shelby slammed her hand over her face, hoping she didn't hear anything. However, Cyd heard every word and couldn't begin to process the correct way to respond. She acted before her brain could talk her out of it though. She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Shelby's. The feeling was undeniably amazing. The way their lips moved in perfect synchrony made her heart flutter. She felt the blonde pull at her waist, she slowly lowered herself into the other girl's lap. Right before anything got too heated Shelby's mom hollered for them to come downstairs for dinner. Without a second glance the two headed downstairs, and it left Cyd wondering if the other regretted kissing back.

Downstairs at dinner Shelby's parents sensed the awkwardness and told them to go upstairs and eat. Cyd reluctantly went upstairs, bracing herself for the bad news.

"Before you say anything Shelbs I-" she was cut of by the blonde's soft lips on hers.

"I'm sorry I love it when you call me Shelbs, but just you. No one else can call me that.":Shelby whispered inches from the brunettes face. Cyd tensed a little but the relaxed when the blonde loosely wrapped her arms around her waist. "I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking." she whispered, making Cyd quiver.

"Neither do I" Cyd replied before slamming their lips together in a passion filled kiss. She broke apart before it went any further because she wanted to discuss the issue of Naldo, but Naldo just happened to walk in the door causing Shelby to jump 5 feet away.

"Hey babe I wanna apologize for early." Naldo began, but seeing Cyd said, "Hey Cyd how nice to see but can i have some alone time with my girlfriend?" his smile made Cyd reluctantly agree. Would she ever get to be with Shelby the world may never know.

 **Sorry again for the short chapter. This chapter was for my one reviewer i hoped that made it all better. I love reviews! so thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i wanna apologize before i go any further i proof read the last chapter when i was extremely tired and didn't catch any of the awful mistakes. Sorry!**

Chapter 3:

Shelby and Cyd lay on Shelby's bed. Shelby's head on Cyd's shoulder. Their hands intertwined between them. They had been peacefully laying like that for awhile now. Neither said a word in fear it would ruin the moment. Shelby's phone ended up ruining it by continuously ringing.

"I guess I'll get that." she said apologetically as she looked back at Cyd pressing a light kiss to the sulking brunettes lips. "Hello" Shelby answered her phone. Naldo answered and asked if they could have some time in the hot tub.

"Tell whoever it is your busy." Cyd grumbled.

"No, _Naldo_ ," the blonde said with a pointed look to Cyd, "I am hanging out with Cyd. Come on you know Chicks before-"

Naldo interrupted with, "You always hang out with Cyd though. _I_ am your boyfriend, not Cyd."

Shelby felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Yes, the quirky boy was her boyfriend, but she wished it was Cyd as her girlfriend instead.

"Go." Cyd whispered, "Hang with your boy toy I've got friends."

This took Shelby by surprise so the blonde quickly told Naldo to call back and swiftly caught the brunette by the wrist. "Where are you going?" she breathed as she stood up and moved inches away from the other girl's face.

"Out" Cyd's whispered. Shelby moved closer successfully making the brunette's breath hitch. "Since I'm second." Cyd finished.

"No your not." Shelby's lips were dangerously close to the shorter girl's "You never," her lips grazed the brunettes with each movement. "Were" with that last word, she pressed their lips together softly reveling in the feel of the brunettes lips. She slipped her hands around Cyd's waist pulling her impossibly close. Their lips fit like puzzle pieces, moving together perfectly. Shelby let a quiet moan slip as Cyd bit down slightly on her bottom lip. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

"Wow," Cyd said breathlessly, "Next time you want me to stay just kiss me like that."

Shelby shook her head and smiled "Whatever you want sweetie."

"Why are you still with him." Cyd grumbled.

Shelby was taken aback she didn't know how to respond. Since she took so long with an answer, Cyd backed up a few steps and crossed her arms.

"Hey Shelbs!" Naldo said as he walked into the girls' room, "I'm sorry i didn't call, but i miss you."

Cyd walked to her bag that was behind Shelby. She bumped shoulders with her as she walked past and said, "So he gets to call you Shelbs now. I am second." with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out.

"Naldo Do. Not. call me Shelbs I only want Cyd to. Gosh why are you here." Shelby knew she was being way too harsh, so she softened her voice, "We talked about this."

"I'm so sorry i forgot." He said and stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers. She felt nothing the spark she felt with Cyd was not there with him. It felt wrong.

Cyd watched as the pair kissed, but they were dating so it should be normal. No, watching Naldo and Shelby kiss was the worst torture she could've ever endured. Two could play at this game. She picked up her bag and grabbed her phone and typed a quick message. She knew people that could make Shelby jealous. That was the plan make Shelby jealous so maybe she wouldn't be second choice. She was out the door in seconds heading to a party that was happening downtown.

With her heart still hurt from watching the previous scene, it probably wasn't a good idea to go to the party. She ended up getting extremely drunk and had to have some girl named Eve drop her home. She never actually did anything with anyone. She just drank. She stumbled up the stairs as quiet as a wasted person could be but ended up falling back down.

Shelby heard a thud on the stairs, and hoping it was Cyd sprinted to the noise. She saw Cyd laying on the floor obviously wasted. "Oh baby, what did you do?" she cooed as she brought the unbalance brunette up the stairs.

"You, you're cuute." Cyd slurred poking Shelby in the cheek.

Shelby smiled and said "You are cute too." Then Cyd kissed her forcefully which stunned the blonde momentarily. She responded quickly however wanting the taste of Naldo off of her lips, but quickly retracted remember Cyd was drunk.

"And I'm pissed at you for blowing me off and letting Naldo in and keeping me second and ughhh." Cyd groaned before passing out. This hurt the blonde and made her stop her actions. However, she regained her goal and tucked the drunk girl in. "Good Night sweetie." she whispered as she kissed the brunette on the forehead. She went back to her bed a little saddened by Cyd's comment. Tears threatening to slip out.

 **Sooo there is chapter 3. I hope that is easier to understand! And to TheCookieLover12 i will gladly check you out on wattpad when i have time. Thanks for reading sorry the ending was kinda subpar. Love yall please review and follow lol:)**


	4. Chapter 4

BTW: italicized are thoughts.

Chapter 4

Light was not something Cyd needed when she woke up, but there it was everywhere. Her splitting headache getting worse with every movement. Shelby whispered making Cyd jump. Shelby held out a glass of water and some medicine in her hands. She sat at the edge of Cyd's bed.

"Wh-What was that?" groaned out Cyd.

"Nothing, just take this. It should help with your headache." Shelby said sweetly, but Cyd could see a slight blush creep on her cheeks. _What did she say?_ Nevertheless, she took the medicine and water without complaint. Just like a wave, memories of the night before flooded into her brain. She remember this: " **Oh baby what did you do?" Shelby cooed.**

"Wait, did you call me baby?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Uhm Cyd I didn't s-say an-anything." Shelby stuttered out. The brunette smirked at the other girl feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach, but they were soon vanquished when she remembered the kiss she saw Naldo and Shelby share, her Shelby.

"Oh baby down frown like that." this made Cyd's head shoot up forcing Shelby to make eye contact with her.

"You kissed him" Cyd muttered.

"I didn't want to." Shelby clarified. She reached her hand out to brush a lock of hair behind Cyd's ear, making the brunette forget her anger but just for a second.

"You've kissed me. You've kissed him. You tell him you want him. You tell me you want me. What's the truth?" Cyd pulled away from Shelby, knowing that her touch would make her forget her anger.

"There's one difference."

"Yeah and what's that?" Cyd practically yelled.

"You know I'm lying to him. He doesn't even know about my feelings for you. I thought i had feelings for him, but I told you. Something was missing. That something was you. He is just a great friend. A crush lasts up to four months then withers away. That what the thing was with him. With YOU though. I've felt like this for years. I've never been able to understand what these feelings meant, but now i do. Cyd I love you. You're my best friend, yes, but i want more i want to be rid of Naldo. But when I say things like that I hate myself because he is such a nice guy, and I'm acting like he is trash. I want to wait and let him down easy that's it okay?" Shelby finished with a few tears in her eyes. Her voice was pleading with a hint of frustration.

To be perfectly honest, Cyd barely heard anything after I love you. When she could tell the blonde had finished her rant, she pulled the blonde closer to her. In that moment, everything felt right. Their foreheads touched, and Cyd wiped away the stray tear that escaped from her blonde's eye. It took just a moment for things to change as it always would. She leaned her lips in closer to the other girls slowly. Both girls savoring the moment. The moment was theirs and nobody elses. The lips finally touched. Sparks flew and fireworks seemed to have exploded. Cyd was unsure how Shelby felt, but she felt amazing. They took the kiss slow at first, but it soon got more heated. Shelby parted her lips slightly allowing Cyd's tongue the entrance she so desperately needed. At first Cyd just explored the others mouth, but then they began to fight for dominance. Air became an issue too quick for Cyd's liking, so instead she took to Shelby's neck savoring the taste of the blonde's skin. She slowly kissed down the others neck until she her the other make a slight moan and latched on.

A loud ringing jolted both of them away from their activities. They were still in close proximity though. At some point Cyd had ended up in Shelby's lap straddling her.

"It's my phone." Shelby groaned. Cyd sat back and let the other girl grab her phone.

"Who is it? If it's Naldo, I swear." Cyd began, but Shelby mouthed Barry and she got the message.

"Okay Barry what do you want?" Shelby snapped way to harsh then she wanted to.

"I was just going to ask for dating advice but never mind." *click* the phone call ended.

"What did he want?" Cyd asked her curiously playing with the sheet on the bed.

"Dating advice, but then he finally learned how to pick up on social cues i guess." Shelby murmured, "Now where were we." A playful smile crossed her face as she straddled the brunette. She began kissing along her jawline until she met her lips.

"I love you too, by the way." Cyd mumbled against her lips.

They began making out again, but much to Shelby's dismay Cyd's headache wouldn't go away. So they ended up cuddling for the rest of the day with random silly movies playing on the laptop. Overall it was an amazing day.

 **Sorry for the wait. With the holidays and the fact that i got sick it was difficult to write but here we go Chapter four. I feel like this is a really sweet chapter :) Should this turn into an M rated fic? Also I was thinking of having Barry like Cyd, and Cyd use him to get back at Shelby….Yes or no? Please review :)) Love it when you do it helps me get motivated**


End file.
